bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer
"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved Him. More than anything. And then God created...them. The little...hairless apes. And then He asked all of us to bow down before them—to love them more than Him. And I said, "Father...I can't." I said, "These human beings...are flawed, murderous!" And for that...God had Michael cast me into Hell. Now, tell me...does the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right? Look at what 6 billion of them have done to this thing. And how many of them blame me for it? You see, ever since they first crawled up out from the primordial soup and flopped onto the beach...I thought I was the one holding them back; distracting them with shiny stuff and gunpowder. And then I was...put on the reserves bench, shall we say. And I thought, 'Oh, well, that's that. Without me whispering in their ears, they'll build utopia!' Well dearie me, I got that wrong! God made them so He could retire, did you know that? They were meant to be the pinnacle of evolution; a creature so sophisticated and powerful they wouldn't need Him. And He could go back to His gardening and His word search puzzles. But what do these humans do? They elect leaders that despise them, and rob them of their freedom and dignity; they pollute and devour their own Eden; they know beauty to be false, but they prostrate themselves before it; they think to be a philistine is honest, to be educated is cunning; they find the lowest common denominator and then they dig deeper! I was supposed to be the lesson. I was the warning. I was the villain. And then, they all became my...tribute act! There is nothing I can do. Nothing in all the palaces of the imagination worse than what they do to each other! These humans have dragged the world to the brink of the abyss! I say, “Well done!” And now...I'm just going to give it that final nudge! I will reclaim my rightful place in Paradise. My path will be paved with the sins of Man, and yours shall be the bedrock of my return. And all that is good shall be gone from the universe forever!" —Lucifer, speaking to Rayne and Mia about humanity, his plans, and why he fell from Heaven Lucifer, also known as The Devil and/or Satan, is the chief fallen angel in Christian theology and a fallen rebel archangel who was cast out of Heaven for leading a revolt of angels against God. He is a fallen rebel archangel, the ruler of Hell and the creator of demons, seen by them as a father figure. As the second-born archangel, he is the younger brother of Michael and the older brother of Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. According to Gabriel, Lucifer was God's favorite celestial and was also once God's most beloved, most glorious, and most beautiful Archangel. He was God's fourth in command, crown cherubim, chief archangel, and left-hand. He was commander of one-third of heaven's angels, but when God created man and asked for all angels to bow down to and serve humanity, to love them more than he, Lucifer refused. In his pride and jealousy, Lucifer refused to serve a lesser being and challenged God's authority. He waged a war against God but he and his legion were defeated and banished to Hell by Michael, casting Lucifer out of Heaven for leading a revolt of angels against God. Powerful but proud, Lucifer and his followers were cast into a dark abyss which came to be known among humans as Hell or Perdition, a place where the souls of depraved or spiritually unfaithful people would fall into after death to suffer eternal torment and isolation from God, were Lucifer became known as The Devil or Satan, and his angels became known as demons.. Lucifer was banished from Paradise as punishment for leading a rebellion against Him. All of Azazel's actions were motivated with the goal of eventually releasing Lucifer. Now a twisted and demonic being, Lucifer plots his return to "his rightful place in Paradise". Despite this, the Prince of Darkness can project himself in a smoky form on Earth and throughout the nine circles. In Latin, from which the English word is derived, Lucifer means "light-bearer" or "morning star". It was the name given to the dawn appearance of the planet Venus, which heralds daylight. For this meaning, English generally uses the names "Morning Star", "Son of the Morning", or "Day Star", but rarely "Lucifer".The Bible does not name the Devil as Lucifer. The use of this name in reference to the Devil stems from an interpretation of Isaiah, a passage that does not speak of any fallen angel but of the defeat of a particular Babylonian King, to whom it gives a title that refers to what in English is called the Day Star or Morning Star (in Latin, Lucifer). In the same Latin word lucifer is used to refer to the Morning Star, with no relation to the Devil. It is only in post-New Testament times that the Latin word Lucifer was used as a name for the Devil, both in religious writing and in fiction, especially when referring to him prior to his fall from Heaven. Since he is an angel, Lucifer must have the permission of any human he wishes to use as his vessel, as he cannot forcefully possess a person. Being an archangel, Lucifer possesses much more power than any normal angel and also every demon, most of whom deify him. He was finally freed and allowed to roam the Earth when the final seal (the death of Lilith). Freed from his cage, he took action to bring about the Apocalypse and cleanse the Earth (aka "The last perfect handiwork of God") of human beings (the flawed creation). Even after Lucifer was able to possess his true vessel, Michael was able to defeat him and seal him back in Lucifer's Cage. He is arguably the primary antagonist of the entire series, having served as the ultimate cause of evil in the show. History Early Life Long before he was called Satan or the Devil, this being was an Archangel known as Lucifer (in Latin: Luciferus; in Hebrew: Heylel ; Shaitan or Iblis ; in Arabic) in Heaven, who was the Angel of Light, "The Morning Star," and a divine servant of God and lived in another dimension, with his Angelic Brethren and Sistren. Lucifer was the second archangel that God created, and was then raised by his older brother Michael in Heaven. Lucifer was at one time once the favorite of God's angels, being God's most beloved, most glorious, and most beautiful angel and his name translates to "The Light Bearer" or "The Morning Star." Lucifer was favored by God and among God's most powerful servants, and reputedly also among the most beautiful angel, having no superiors other than God Himself, Oracle, and Michael, and all the other members of the Heavenly Hosts were subject to his will, including the other younger Archangels. Lucifer also once had a strong relationship with God and was fiercely loyal and devoted to him. He was God's fourth in command, crown cherubim, chief archangel, and left-hand. He was commander of one-third of heaven's angels. He was beloved both by God and his fellow angels. Lucifer was loyal, kind, intelligent, beautiful, wise, and charismatic. Disobedience However, at some point, Lucifer's glory and power fostered arrogance, and prompted himself to believe that he was a being of perfection, as he became selfish, prideful, arrogant, and wicked; hungry for power and control. When God created mankind in His own image, He commanded that His angels were to honor humans by bowing to them, loving and serving them even more than God Himself. Lucifer was commissioned to have power over Earth and appointed to look after and watch the earth and mankind. When told that he was to serve man, Lucifer rebelled. In his pride and jealousy and being full of pride, Lucifer refused to bow to or serve a lesser creature/being that he considered lesser than himself, deeming humans to be imperfect and murderous beings, and rebelled and challenged God's authority. Lucifer became so corrupt with pride, he was consumed by the delusion that God was incompetent and Lucifer was the rightful ruler of the universe. As a result, Lucifer gathered up an army of rebellious angels and attempted to storm Heaven. Lucifer’s actions caused the most powerful angels, the Celestial Court, to decide to curse and exile him to another dimension (Hell). War Against God He created an army of other angels to battle God and the armies of Heaven. Deciding to wage a war against God, Lucifer approached his older brother, the archangel Michael, hoping his elder sibling would stand by his side during the rebellion. Michael rejected him, and stood by his father, and a war begun in Heaven. God had sent Michael to defeat Lucifer in combat, as Michael was one of the only two angels who could match Lucifer in skill, strength, power, and combat. Defeat and Banishment However, Lucifer and his legion of rebellious angels were eventually but ultimately defeated by the Archangel Michael (general of heaven's army). This was known as the "War In Heaven". After Lucifer lost the war, God, seeing that Lucifer was corrupted by his thirst for power, banished him and some of his followers and cast him and his minions of rebel angels out of Heaven, and they all fell down to Earth, were he became known as The Devil or Satan, and his angels became known as demons (later to become Lucifer's hierarchy of demonic servants). Lucifer’s name was stripped from him, and he earned the title "Ha-Satan" (the Adversary). He and the cast down followers are called Fallen Angels. From this moment on, Lucifer became known as The Devil. His treachery against his Father earned him imprisonment in the lowermost Circle of the Inferno, where his bitter tears and the icy winds generated from his ruined wings created the Cocytus, a frozen lake. Cursing The Earth with Evil For a time, the fallen angels, including Lucifer, inhabited Earth. Once on Earth, as his rage against humans grew, Lucifer eventually approached the Garden of Eden and convinced Gadreel, God's most trusted angel, to let him into the garden. Once in the Garden of Eden, Lucifer slipped into the Garden of Eden, where he, taking the form of a serpent, went to Lilith (the first wife of Adam) and has Lilith, his second in command, possessed the human Lilith against her will and twisted her soul into the first demon, deceived her into eating the Forbidden Fruit. Consequently, it stripped the human race of innocence by granting them the knowledge of good and evil, and it instilled in them the nature to live sinfully. God then replaced Lilith with Eve, so that humans (his favorite creation) could reproduce and live. Lucifer, still in the garden, twisted their minds, and got them cast out of the garden. After this, God created Hell, and had Michael cast Lucifer into it, along with Lilith and Lucifer’s other fallen angels into the pit of Hell as punishment. Time in Hell Being trapped in the belly of Hell distorted him, his beauty turning to waste, his inner ugliness caused by hatred and wickedness emanating from the inside out, transforming him into a brutish, fearsome abomination. After attaining dominion over Hell, he began to plot a means to destroy Paradise, kill God, and drag the last of the beloved human race into the mouth of the Underworld. Sometime later, Lucifer managed to escape Hell, and, following this, Lucifer tried to corrupt and manipulate Abel (the second son of Adam and Eve) into listening to him rather than God and becoming his servant, but Cain, in fear for his brother's soul, made a deal with Lucifer; asking for his soul going to Hell in exchange for his brother Abel's soul in Heaven. Lucifer agreed, but only if Cain himself was the one who killed Abel. Afterwards, Cain agreed and Lucifer branded and bestowed Cain with the Mark of Cain, later becoming the first Knight of Hell. The Mark eventually changed Cain into a powerful demon who personally created and trained the Knights of Hell (a hand-picked few said to have been chosen by Lucifer himself.) Second War Against God After this unpardonable insult towards God, Lucifer continued to make more and more demons, and then waged war against heaven and God once again during the birth of Christ. Once the armies of Heaven defeated almost all of the armies of Hell, Lucifer himself was further punished by being sealed in an impregnable cage within Hell. Because Hell could not contain the archangel, God decided to create a personal cage for him in Hell, locked with 600 seals. Lucifer's actions caused the Earth to be cursed with evil, and Hell eventually became the painful resting place for all those he had corrupted where they would be tortured endlessly forever until transformed into demons. Despite being sealed away, he was still considered the ruler of Hell and the god of all demons. Thus, every soul was sentenced to fall to Hell upon death, as the price of sin is spiritual damnation. However, to Lucifer's dismay, God sent his only son Jesus Christ to Earth, who, after crucifixion, The Harrowing and reclaimed the souls of Adam, Eve, Abel, Abraham, Noah and all the other Jews who has dedicated themselves to God in life, but who had died because of their sin Upon His resurrection, the many saved from Hell were raised into Paradise. Over time, Lucifer lured many heroes to Hell to try and free him, including Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, Odysseus (also known as Ulysses), and Lancelot. However, their souls were not black enough to free him from the prison. Once in his cage, Lucifer became associated with, and was often referred to by, the name "Satan." The word "Satan" literally means "The Adversary" or "The Accuser". Despite being sealed away, he was still considered the ruler of Hell and the lord of all demons. The cage that Lucifer was imprisoned in was designed so that he could never leave or escape it on his own, and it was then further locked with 600 powerful seals. Any 66 of those 600 seals would have to be broken by an outside being in order to free Lucifer. The seals served to bind Lucifer's power and to keep him from escaping his new prison in Hell. Of the 66 seals required to free Lucifer, only 2 of them are required in a specific order. The first seal is quoted by Alastair as, "And it is written, that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break." The final seal is quoted by Lilith as "And it is written, that the first demon shall be the last seal." Aside from those two seals, any other 64 of the remaining 600 seals will suffice. Personality "Lucifer is basically a petulant, bratty child with daddy issues having a great big temper tantrum." Lucifer was once the most beautiful and beloved angel in all of existence. God loved Lucifer the most of all his angels. Because of his elevated status among the other angels, Lucifer was very proud. When humanity was created, he was unwilling to accept that he was no longer God's favorite. When God commanded all those of Heaven to love his new creation more than himself, Lucifer refused. Lucifer pleaded: "Father, I can't. These human beings are flawed. Murderous! And because of that, I will not obey your decree, nor will all my angles under me." Lucifer continued his disobedience, asking Michael to stand by his side in his rebellion against God's orders. Michael refused Lucifer's request, and under God's command, Michael cast Lucifer into Hell. Naturally, being cast out of Heaven enraged Lucifer, and he struck back by tempting and twisting the soul of a human woman, Lilith. After completely stripping her of her humanity, her soul was transformed into the very first demon. Because of this unforgivable blasphemy against God, Lucifer continued to create more and more monsters and more and more demons and after waging war again, he was further punished by being placed into an additional solitary imprisonment within Hell. He remained there in isolation for a millennium. Lucifer's long term goal was to eventually be freed from the Cage, eradicate humanity, and restore Earth to its original "untainted" glory. It is suggested that Lucifer only used demons and monster as servants and would eradicate all of them as well, because, despite them being his creations, he considers demons to be even less worthy than humans. Proof of this is shown when he casually killed dozens of monsters. Lucifer claims that he never lies or tricks, because he does not have to. He often promises that he would be honest to people. He also said that he sympathizes with most people, with them being victims like himself. He would to some lengths to get a human's acceptance, sparing a humans life once, and allowing Nigel revenge against some of the vampires that controlled his life. Despite this, Lucifer has been proven to mislead on occasion, suggesting that this was more of a ploy to gain trust, rather than an actual commitment, and he would bend this rule when it's to his advantage. Lucifer shows concern for his fellow angels, though it is the archangels and Oracle he loves most. He once confronted Oracle and admired the angel's loyalty in refusing to reveal the presence of his friends. He invited Oracle to join him, and when Oracle refused, Lucifer respected his decision. Lucifer was remorseful when forced to kill Gabriel and disappointed when Michael berated him. When preparing to fight his older sibling in their pre-destined battle, Lucifer pleaded with Michael to "walk off the chessboard," but even though there was a huge desire to do so, Michael remained determined to fulfill his destiny and serve God. Even so, when a younger fallen angel struck Michael with holy fire, Lucifer was outraged by the attack on his brother and obliterated the young angel. Gabriel criticized Lucifer, describing his actions as "one great big temper tantrum." Death and Chathon both made similar observations, as they have both called him a bratty and petulant child with daddy issues. Nonetheless, Lucifer sees himself as a tragic figure who was punished for being right. He refuses to accept any blame for his actions and suggests that God intentionally made Lucifer the way he is, asserting that "God wanted the Devil." Lucifer is also highly cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, and despite his claims of being the victim, he has no qualms about killing anything or anyone, even if he has no true reason for killing them. For example, he barbarically massacred all the reformed supernaturals (except for Mother, who was rescued and escaped), simply because they plotted against him, despite the fact that they posed no real threat to him. Powers and Abilities As an elder archangel and as immortal creation of God Himself, Lucifer is among one of the most powerful supernatural celestial beings ever created to exist, possessing nigh-omnipotent supernatural power. He was second in authority, glory, and grace only to God himself. He was said to be fourth only to God in eminence before his fall. Lucifer is described in scripture as being an angelic god-like being of immense supernatural power and strength and great wrath and light, one of the most powerful angels ever created. Because archangels are independent when cut off from Heaven, Lucifer maintains all his powers, even while in Hell. Although he is fallen from grace, he still maintains his angelic divinity as well as those of the angels that fell with him. After his fall from Paradise, becoming the ruler of Hell, he gains incredible demonic power. He is the most powerful being in all of Hell. The immensity of his power was further shown by how an improper human vessel decayed greatly as a result of containing him and had to consume gallons of demon blood to maintain his form. Only few beings are more powerful than him, one of which is Michael, though he showed no fear when facing his older brother. His only rivals are the Archangel Michael and Oracle, and the only ones more powerful than all other supernatural beings in all areas put together are God, Death, and Oracle. In both the 20th Century as well as the New Age or 21st Century, Lucifer is believed by many religious practitioners, new religious movements, and spiritualists to have dominion over media, entertainment, crime, politics, economics, pornography, the sex industry, philosophy, drugs, youth education, youth culture, religious fanaticism and fundamentalism, terrorism, war, anarchy, paganism, atheism, and other areas of society. Lucifer is said to be responsible for man's fall from grace. It was he who nourished sin and desire in mankind. *'Virtual/Nigh-Omnipotence ' - Being the second oldest archangel and being fourth only to God, Lucifer is incredibly powerful. As only God, Death, and Oracle can defeat him with certainty, Lucifer has and possesses incalculable supernatural power. He is one of the most powerful created beings ever created that ever has or ever will exist; fourth only to God Almighty himself, Oracle, and Michael in power and authority; he can create, manipulate, destroy and restore almost anything he desires. He possesses incalculable supernatural power. Lucifer's only superiors are God, Death, Oracle, and Michael. Zechariah explains that Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description and that his very presence on earth would cause fiery skies and summon the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He can even slay ancient pagan deities with ease, despite using an imperfect and decaying vessel, and he is shown to be more powerful than even the oldest and mightiest of pagan deities. The immensity of his power can be seen when he possesses an imperfect vessel; it will begin to slowly decay and eventually spontaneously combust due to barely being able to contain Lucifer's immense power and presence, something that the human body was not built to process. Only a vessel that was built specifically to contain Lucifer, such as a descendant of Cain and Abel, can successfully and safely host him and access his full power. When in his true vessel, he can use the full extent of his powers. Unlike most characters, the extent of his powers is not limited by his presence, as such giving them a near infinite range. His power is so vast and so feared that Oracle, despite being older and much more powerful than Lucifer, showed an open concern with ensuring Michael defeated Lucifer, suggesting that despite his extremely advanced powers, Lucifer, either by himself or together with an army, would be able to defeat Oracle. Lucifer's only superiors are God, Death, Oracle, and Michael. *'Immortality' - As an angel, Lucifer, like all celestial beings, has an indefinitely long lifespan and is immortal and existed before mankind. He is above and beyond the reach of mortality, is not subjected to the passing of time, old aging, or diseases, and does not tire, doesn't need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. The excessive passing of time does not degrade his form or even his vessel, like with all celestial beings. He is among the first angels and is therefore older than the Earth itself and humanity, making him well over 4.5 billion years old. He will potentially live eternally, as only God can destroy him. He and even his vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. On one occasion, Zechariah clearly says about killing Lucifer, "It's foolish, it can't be done", and later calls the task "insane". However, he is not above and beyond the authority of death, as an Archangelic blade can kill him, as can God, Death, Oracle and/or most likely Michael. *'Angelic Possession' - As a spiritual being, like all angels, even Lucifer has no physical presence and can take possession of human bodies and is required to use a human body or 'vessel' to exist in the physical world on Earth, as Zachariah emphasizes. And he needs the vessel's permission, as like with all angels. Because of the immensity of his power, he must use a vessel descended from Cain and/or Abel, or it will begin to decay. * Divine Powers - Lucifer's Archangelic nature gives him divine grace and powers. *'Illumination White Light ' - As the Archangel of Light, Lucifer, like all archangels, is able to release divine light from his vessel. He also is able to generate intense heat and can also disintegrate any object or thing by touch. He once captured a fallen angel by disabling him with a burst of white light. Lucifer can also destroy vast areas with this ability *'Invulnerability' - Being an immortal Archangel, Lucifer is completely indestructible by mortal means and he cannot feel pain, be killed, destroyed or die by any means and thus far is the only one in Hell who cannot die in the Underworld. While Fallen Angels can be killed, Lucifer can only be imprisoned. He was the third most powerful angel in heaven after Oracle and Micheal and he takes no damage from anything except for Michael, Oracle, Death & God. Even Lucifer's vessel is impervious to damage and injury, except when harmed or penetrated by an archangel blade, his archangel siblings, Oracle, God or Death, supernatural weapons of significant power, or his archangel siblings. Kali, the most powerful of the pagan god deities at the gathering of the pagan god deities, tried to harm him with a pyrokinetic attack, but it had no effect and Lucifer simply smiled at her attempt at harming him, showing him to be unaffected by extreme temperatures. Normal angel blades somehow cause him initial pain, but he soon recovered, though it should be noted that his temporary vessel was decaying at the time. When in his true vessel, Lucifer is much more powerful, and it's probable he'd be completely impervious to normal angel blades. No mortal weapon or Earthly force can harm Lucifer. His bones are unbreakable and his bodily tissues are stronger than any solid substance or material known to Man, including metals and minerals such as steel and diamond. *'Immunity' - Lucifer is one of only five things in creation that the Blade of the Van Helsings cannot kill. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Lucifer has and possesses immensely incalculable superhuman intelligence, insight, wisdom, and awareness of virtually everything that happens in the universe and has vast intellect and possesses absolute wisdom and the potential to transcend all earthly things, as Rayne has said, "I'm sure he knows a buttload we don't.", and is instinctively aware of events happening in the universe. Indeed, his knowledge beyond any human philosopher or scientist. He knows spells capable of binding the Horsemen to him, as he has knowledge of magic Latin rituals that can summon Death himself and bind him into servitude, but he, according to Oracle, didn't know about the GTX Convertible. He has given the damned souls the ability to foresee future events but to be cursed to never know the present which implies that he may also be able to see the future. *'God-like Superhuman Strength' - As an archangel, Lucifer possesses vast super-strength and is unfathomably physically strong and endows his vessel with nearly unlimited immense superhuman strength, sufficient enough to having overpowered and slaughtered ancient pagan deities, even the mightiest of pagan gods, with his bare hands with minor effort, bending steel in his bare hands, doing the work of several laborers in half the time, sending grown humans flying with the slightest touch, crushing diamonds, shattering concrete like glass, lifting cars with ease, leaping the tallest building with a single bound, being able to push earth out of orbit with ease, and lift or move planets and stars. As Gabriel predicted it became a blood bath, Lucifer "turned them into finger paint." Lucifer went on a rampage during in which he brutally ripped the other gods to shreds, beating them to death and tearing off their limbs through sheer force. He was able to knock down and knock out the powerful pagan god, Kali, with one punch and punched through Baldur's chest. This makes him among the strongest beings in all of existence. As the second oldest archangel, he's significantly stronger than the vast majority of any other supernatural beings: such as other angels as well as all demons, spirits, humans, and earthly monsters, including the alphas and even the Original Vampire. He was also able to casually overpower his younger brother Gabriel, an archangel like him. He can challenge and defeat superhuman Juggernauts in battle. Lucifer is superior to humans in strength and physical power. Humans are powerless against him in terms of physical might; he once effortlessly threw Rayne into GTX Convertible with great force and literally beat Mia to a bloody pulp, nearly killing her. Oracle indicated that Mia only survived because he healed her. As chief of all demons, he is the strongest. Only God, Oracle, and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are his superiors in strength and although his archangel siblings are his only equals, only Michael is his certain equal and possible superior in strength. The chains of Judecca that bound his first form (a much weaker form than his true form) had to be anchored throughout all the circles of Hell to keep his arms from moving. *'God-like Superhuman Speed' - Lucifer is swift and extraordinarily fast. He can and is able to move, react, and fly faster than a bullet and faster than at the speed of light; able to encircle the whole earth seven and a half times on foot in one second. His reflexes are also heightened far beyond normal humans and even lesser angels he is able to move so fast that he can even catch both Rayne and Mia off guard. *'Super Agility' - Lucifer can move with flawless and effortless grace as well as jump higher and further than any mortal. *'Superhuman Durability' - Lucifer is highly resistant to injury. Though holy magic can affect him it is shown that its effects are more of a hindrance rather than harm. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Lucifer is not subject to fatigue and can exert himself at full capacity forever. Even his vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. *'Astral Projection' - Lucifer travels through Hell and Earth via a shadowy version of himself. This shadow self is tangible and attacks with magic based energy. The shadow has superhuman strength as it lifted Buffy off the ground with one hand and it also has the ability to use magic as it ignited an entire forest on fire by chanting Satanic Latin spells. It also appears to be able to shapeshift and change its size. *'Flight' - Lucifer can fly by spreading his wings out, allowing him the power to fly. In addition, Lucifer is independent of gravity and can fly with or even without his wings. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - If Lucifer's vessel receives any physical damage, the wound will completely heal instantaneously. When stabbed with the Blade of the Van Helsing, for example, the cut healed in under a minute. Interestingly, the ability does not reverse the decay caused to Nick by Lucifer's power. Lucifer is unaffected by natural diseases and illnesses. Lucifer heals his vessel from mortal wounds and cures him of any disease or impairment. Lucifer is not subject to disease. However, he did not fully and instantly recover from being stabbed in the chest by Death's Scythe. *'Shapeshifting' - Interestingly, Lucifer, while in a vessel, can change his physical form/appearance to anything he wishes regardless of being inside a vessel or otherwise when outside of a vessel - he's the only archangel to have done so. Also, when in a vessel, Lucifer can change his shape into any person he wants, like or similar to Gabriel's ability; Lucifer once took the form of a Reaper to lure Oracle away. Lucifer can take the form of a snake. In the anime he could even disguise himself as God. *'Teleportation' - Lucifer, like all celestial beings, can instantaneously appear, disappear, travel, and move anywhere in through time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth instantly at will without occupying the space in between and without any physical presence. He is virtually omnipresent; however, when imprisoned in his cage, he cannot leave unless it is opened by an outside force. In addition, as he is the first fallen agel, Lucifer also cannot enter Heaven. **'Multitasking presence' - While not omnipresent, Lucifer is capable of simultaneously existing in and interacting in more than one of his virtual dream realities. He described doing this as "multitasking." *'Power Negation' - Lucifer can prevent lesser supernatural creatures from using their powers, as Baldur and Kali where unable to teleport either themselves or Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel when he arrived at the motel where they were hiding. *'Superhuman Senses' - Lucifer's senses are heightened to the point where he can perceive everything everywhere at once and in perfect harmony. Lucifer has the ability to sense specific odors. He can smell out virgins, sinners and Nephilim when they come of age. *'Telepathy' - Lucifer can communicate with others with his mind. Lucifer had complete access to Mia's memories and thoughts even though he didn’t possess her. Even without a human vessel, Lucifer was a able to speak with others in their dreams while taking on the appearance of their loved ones. *'Empathy' - Lucifer can read the emotions of his vessel, and presumably humans who were not his vessel. *'Telekinesis' - Lucifer can and has the ability to impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind and move physical objects with his mind without touching them. He is extremely proficient, being able to rip pagan deities apart with this power. His telekinesis is powerful enough to throw beings across a room, break a human's neck, or pin them to a wall. He can dismember a person just by holding his hand up to said person and could also telekinetically unscrew the bolts on his madman vessel's harness during the 1918 ritual. *'Magic' - Lucifer has unlimited magical power allowing him to perform nearly unmatched feats. He also has great knowledge in black sorcery, with which he can fire powerful unholy projectile attacks, run his energies into the ground, take enemy magic attacks and turn it against them, and create a force field around him to protect him from holy magic. He can open portals to the other worlds like Purgatory. He can even destroy immortal weapons like Death's Scythe. He grants magic to the unholy priests of hell and can also provide it for Satanic rituals on earth. * Sonic Cry - His voice can shatter mountains. * Animal Communication - Lucifer can talk to and understand . * Heat Generation - Lucifer can generate heat out of thin air. He can also degenerate it. * Angel of God - Lucifer was one of the most powerful angels created by God and is only matched by his brothers Michael and Oracle. Even the other fallen angels in Hell do not pose a challenge to him. All angels possess free will which is why he rebelled against God. *'Dominion over Hell' - All demons and beings of Hell (with the exception of the other Fallen Angels who have free will) must obey Lucifer's will; all the tortures in hell are devised by Lucifer. He can damn souls to hell even if they are free of sin and heaven bound should they make a wager with him and lose. The animated film and comics imply that he can choose to set souls free from Hell but he never does. Despite this he is still a prisoner of hell and was bound in Lake Cocoytus by God. *'Minions' - Lucifer has an endless number of minions, worshippers and followers. One-third of the angels of Heaven are in allegience with him. The dwellers, nightfiends and demons of hell all serve his every whim. He also has an army of zombies which he can send to earth. He has many followers on earth who gather in his personal satanic churches among these notably are the Satanists who have established cults in tribute to him. *'Darkness Manipulation' - As the Prince of Darkness, Lucifer can manipulate dark forces in various ways. *'Elemental Manipulation' - Lucifer can manipulate all elements including Quintessence. *'Sword of Lucifer' - He possesses a powerful sword that he can channel his energy into. It is the same sword he used during the War in Heaven. He can manifest and demanifest this sword at will. It sometime appears on fire. *'Dream Walking' - Lucifer has the ability to enter a person's dreams. Even without a human vessel, Lucifer was able to speak with Angel in his dreams while taking on the appearance of his deceased mother. He demonstrated this again when he spoke to Buffy in her dreams while taking on the appearance of her father. *'Cryokinesis/Thermokinesis' - Lucifer can freeze and unfreeze ice as well as create, manipulate, and generate hellish ice and cold to his will. He can also alter temperatures to a drastic degree. His presence alone in Detroit caused incredible drops in temperature and he froze a pane of glass by merely breathing on it. *'Chronokinesis' - Lucifer can create and control time itself. * Dimensional Manipulation - Lucifer holds god-like authority over any dimension that he creates. *'Pyrokinesis' - Lucifer can create, summon, sense, extinguish, and control hellish fire. *'Memory Manipulation' - Lucifer can remove or restore memories of humans. *'Supernatural Perception' - Lucifer can perceive the true form of beings invisible to the human eye. Lucifer was able to see the true form of Death when he raised the Horseman out of his prison. *'Aerokinesis/Atmokinesis/Weather Manipulation ' - Lucifer, like Michael and Raphael, can summon powerful hellish winds and tornadoes as well as alter or even manipulate the weather, as he can create hurricanes, waves of diseases, tsunamis, and can cause the temperature to rise or drop dramatically. When Lucifer was released, he altered the weather by creating severe winds and causing hurricanes and tornadoes across the world. He made the entire city of Detroit's temperature drop simply through his presence. *'Biokinesis/Molecular Combustion' - With a wave of his hands or a snap of his fingers, Lucifer is able to speed up an object's molecules to the point where he causes it to explode. Lucifer killed a younger fallen angel by speeding up his molecules to the point where it caused him to explode simply by snapping his fingers. Lucifer could also cause people's blood pressure to increase massively, to the point of heavy bleeding from the eyes, nose and mouth. He could also cause vampires to suffer severe internal pain. *'Mind control' - Lucifer was able to manipulate Humans and supernaturals such as Werewolves through the use of whispers, and also commands once an individual was under his control. He could also force people to speak the truth just by telling them to. *'Rot' - Lucifer once caused a vase of flowers to wither and die just by passing by them. *'Advanced Reality Warping ' - Lucifer can manipulate buildings' interiors so that whenever anyone entered an exit from a room, they would come out back in the room through another entrance. He could also transport beings such as Ghosts through mirrors to other locations, and could create alternative virtual dream realities based on people's longings and desires. Although displayed only a few times in person, Lucifer also reminded Gabriel that he taught him everything he knew about using this power, when the latter tried to use it to kill him. Upon his escape the Koreans made their first successful nuclear test. **'Distortion' - Lucifer is able to warp massive quantities of reality. *'Door opening' - Lucifer could open doors to the Other Side. *'Control over the Men with Sticks and Rope' - Lucifer could apparently control the Men with Sticks and Ropes and even allow them to manifest on the physical plane in their true form. *'Multitasking presence' - While not omnipresent, Lucifer is capable of simultaneously existing in and interacting in more than one of his virtual dream realities. He described doing this as "multitasking." *'Binding' - Lucifer can send Ghosts to other locations through mirrors, and inhibit their ability to teleport out of locations. *'Extra-Sensory Awareness' - Lucifer can almost instantly sense when his and Mr. Rook's plot to use Bobby had failed, despite the fact that they were in another part of the Hotel at the time. *'Soul Reading' - Lucifer at one point claimed to Rook that the latter was already damned due to his actions. *'Emotion-sensing' - Lucifer can sense with no effort the negative emotions that Hal, Tom and Alex were directing at each other. *'Necromancy' - After Natasha killed herself while under the influence of Lucifer's powers, her corpse kept saying "he will rise" as Lucifer's power was replenished by the energy from Hal and Tom's fighting. *'Curse creation' - Lucifer could, at least through a pact, curse humans and turn them into a new supernatural species; this is how he created vampirism, and the Devil is also responsible for creating lycanthropy and for causing dead humans to become ghosts. *'Liquikinesis' - Lucifer indicated that he could transform liquids such as water into other kinds of liquids; at one point stating that he would prove he was the Devil by turning water into wine, were that miracle not "copyrighted." *'Spell Casting' - Lucifer was able to bind the Horsemen to his presence with a spell, controlling their actions to a moderate degree. He also performed a ritual sacrifice of demons to release Death from his coffin. He also knew how to ward angels from the Angel Tablet. *'Resurrection' - Lucifer, like all archangels, can easily revive dead people and recall lost souls, raising the spirits of the dead and restore them to their bodies. He is also said to be able to bring back deceased angels, as Lucifer’s younger brother Raphael was under the impression that he is powerful enough to bring back deceased angels. *'Terrakinesis' - Lucifer can generate earthquakes through his mere presence on the earth with ease; he was able to cause them at a colossal range, creating several across the whole world while he was in America. *'Precognition' - Lucifer can see and accurately predict the future, but he could not see the whole picture; he knew he would possess his true vessel in Detroit and told him the first time he met him. *'Torturing' - Lucifer is skilled in torture, both physical and spiritual. He tortured Lilith's spirit to the point where he turned her into the original demon. He also tortured Sidney to the point where the mental damage would have killed him, had Oracle not put up the mental barrier. *'Psychic Projection' - Despite being trapped in the cage, he could still communicate to beings on Earth, as he did with Azazel, though Azazel had to sacrifice several nuns for this to be achieved. Weaknesses Although he is incredibly powerful in his own right, even being the second oldest archangel in existence, even Lucifer himself has weaknesses, but as an immortal being, only a few in comparison to his archangelic siblings. *'Archangels' - While all other angel types can't physically hurt Lucifer with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. His closest brothers and sisters can harm him, like Gabriel did to Lucifer. But he is considerably and significantly stronger than Gabriel, Raphael, Sariel, Uriel, and Ariel. Although Lucifer potentially rivals Michael's power, Michael however is ultimately stronger and a selection of angels (like Metatron and Zachariah) recognized that if Lucifer fought Michael, Michael would inevitably win again. * Lucifer's Cage - God's own creation, this cell is powerful enough that is can be able to hold and imprison any angel, therefore including Lucifer himself without any internal means of escape, as God created the cage specifically designed to bind Lucifer's power, since Lucifer has been in there since he waged war once again against God during the birth of Christ. *'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Lucifer. However given that only 7 exist, and Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel are weaker than him, only an Archangel Blade from Michael himself can kill him. *'Enochian Sigils' - Lucifer cannot locate someone if they are warded with enochian sigils. * Oracle - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is more powerful than and can kill Lucifer. * Death - As literally the bringer of Death and being older than him, he can kill any being and anything, including Lucifer but except God. * God - As the creator of Lucifer, and the most powerful being in existence, God can kill Lucifer. God is more powerful than Lucifer, being the one who created him, and can destroy or unmake him with ease. However, because of God's unconditional love for his angels, Lucifer has never fered God's wrath. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels